My Protector And Lover
by sara-ranae
Summary: Bella move's to a small town after her parents pasted away, she has to walk home from work one night and finds a man in the middle of the road. read if you want to find out more, some good fluff and a little lemony goodness,
1. Chapter 1

New Town, New Friends

along with Monsters of the night

Love, Lust, Danger,

**Bella's POV**

Shit its cold out tonight God damn car just had to break down on me, now it's in the shop and I get stuck walking home from work! I was so tired and really wished I was home in my big warm bed.

I finished up my shift at Mike's Bar & Grill, I just moved to this small town called Wild Valley, right on the out skirts of Tennessee.

My name is Isabella Swan I haven't been here long, going on a month now, I was lucky to have bumped into My boss Mike Newman when I first arrived.

Stopping to fill up on gas, he was just walking out of the store, when I was about to go in, he held the door open for me, I thanked him, paid for my gas and smokes.

As I walked back to my car and started to fill her up.

Mikes car was on the other side of mine, he introduced himself to me and asked if I was new to town.

I smiled and nodded my head

He told me about his bar/ grill then said I should stop by check it out and that if I was looking, he might have a job opening for me I was happy as hell, he so made my day that day.

He trained me as Bartender

I didn't know shit about bar tending but Mike is just a sweet heart all the way around he taught me all the ropes and he is just as hansom to boot with those big blue eyes, bleach blond hair, and very nice body.

but he also belongs to a wonderful woman, named Jessica Standley he always talks about her being the love of his life.

have to say it makes me a little jealous I've always wanted to find someone who would cherish me like Mike does Jessica sighing and in deep thought I almost missed Mike telling me he had to leave work early tonight do to a family emergency, he didn't get a chance to tell me what It was, just hope it's nothing to too bad.

I locked the place up before I left normally I don't mind locking up for Mike but with out a car and having to walk home this late gave me the creeps.

Oh thank god! two blocks left Just a little longer and I'll be home, my feet hurt like a son of a bitch from these damn heels.

Wait...

"What the hell is that?"

I kept walking 'That's a man in the road; shit I looked around myself no one fuck… well what did u expect Bella it's 2:00 in the morning for shit sake most people are home in bed except crazy fucker's like this one, hope he's not dead' I thought as I walked over to the other side of the road not far from the man.

"HEY SR YOU OKAY!" I yelled nothing...

I moved a little closer, my heart about pounding out of my chest, not wanting to get too close and already feeling uneasy I yelled again "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU… HELLO!" The guy moaned like he was in pain, I backed stepped some feeling like I should run and get the hell out of here, but I also felt I couldn't leave him here ether.

Then he shot up off the ground and on his feet so fast it scared the shit out of me almost making me jump out of my shoes, I didn't scream like I wanted too a cold chill rolled down my spine.

I didn't move, just stayed very still and kept my eyes on him as if my life depended on it, he was breathtakingly gorgeous he had pale skin, sexy hair looked like a brown/red color, couldn't tell the color of his eyes but he was just so nice to look at.

Then he spoke, his voice deep,velvety smooth and rough all rolled into one "what is a beautiful women like you doing out this late, don't you know it's dangerous"

I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest, my courage coming back to me I was the daughter of a cop after all "I was on my way home if u must know… now are you going to be so kind as to see me make it there safely or are you the one planning on hurting me?" I said biting on my bottom lip

He chuckled and walked closer to me, he got so close I could smell his sweet breath on my face and his musky sent folded around me, making my mind foggy, he was so warm, he brushed my long dark brown hair out of my face.

I gasped at the tingling feeling his touch left, when his fingers brushed across my cheek.

My eyes never left his beautiful green ones, they almost looked as if they glowed "what's your name love?"He asked

I bit my lip again 'oh god he is too damn fine for his own good' I blushed a little at my thoughts "you first" I challenged

He chuckled "I think like you already… , the name is Edward Collin my lady and you are?"

I couldn't help but smile, looking up at him just took my breath away "Bella"

"Lovely name and what might your last name be" he winked at me

"Mr. Collin if you don't mind as to answer my first question then I might tell you my last name" he leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear

"it would be an honor to walk u home Bella" he held his elbow out for me to put my arm through, I did "why thank you kind Sr" I said and actually giggled liking our little game we had going.

walking I told him my last name even though I have never seen this man before tonight I feel so close to him it's crazy , he looked down at me "Bella Swan huh has a nice ring to it."

I rolled my eyes at him and asked him why was he laying in the road anyways, he just said spur of the moment thing had nothing better to do.

I felt there was more to that but I just let it go for now, he asked me how long I lived here? I told him not long just moved here, he nodded, then he asked how I liked it here so far, we just talked about little things and before I knew it I was home.

He walked me up to the front door we stopped and I looked up at him and smiled "would you like to come in for some coffee? we didn't get a chance to talk about you" he seemed as if he was in deep thought ((Edward I won't Bite)) he looked at me and I stuck my tongue at him, He shook his head laughing and said maybe some other time kissed my hand then before he left he turned and told me careful of who I invite into my house, I told him I would be sure to do that, then he left.

I waited till I couldn't see him anymore then walked into my lovely warm home and locked everything up nice and tight I can't relax unless I know every thing is secure and safe my Dad always told my better safe then sorry and when both my parents passed away in, I took what he said to heart I miss them so much it was part of the reason I moved here, the other part was because my ex boyfriend turned in to a real asshole so I have a real hard time trusting people, nothing more to say about.

I kicked off my shoes and went into the bedroom got my boxer shorts and baggy T-shirt, got into a hot shower then walked into my kitchen, when I was all done, I made some hot tea, picked up an old book and stretched out on the sofa unfolded my soft little blanket wrapped myself in it and just relaxed.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I shot up off the couch, looking around disoriented, stumbling back over the couch to turn on the lamp it didn't work fuck "okay try to calm down" I told myself, walked across the room and over to the wall to flipped on the light switch.

'Nothing, Dark… now I'm wide awake and freaking the fuck out what in the hell is going on?'

BANG! BANG!

I screamed and turned to where the sound was coming from, the kitchen windows blew open.

I rushed over closed both sides 'no fucking way I know I locked this window' checking to see if maybe the, no…. locks were fine

I could feel the little hairs on the back of my neck and arms going up, I could also feel eyes watching my every move something was in my house with me something was telling me to run NOW I turned to dart for my side door.

When I turned around something grabbed me, I screamed and started to kick and punch the damn thing but it just held me really tight. I couldn't move, helpless to defend myself hard to breath it was fucking strong and it stunk too, my body was shaking from fear, its eyes red as blood, razor-sharp teeth with saliva dripping from them.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to attack me, someone banged on the front door and the thing hissed out, then it shook me, I screamed out in pain as claws sunk deep into my shoulder, terror tore through me 'this creäture is going to kill me'.

I heard my front door burst open the monster roared at who ever it was then it was gone.

I dropped to the floor crying from the pain and fear, I had never been so scared before in my life, what the fuck was that thing it looked between man and monster no other way to explain it.

"Bella are you alright!" I looked over next to me to see who my hero was "Edward!" I cried out feeling like I couldn't breathe, my body hurt from how tight that thing was squeezing and shaking me, my shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Edward picked me up off the floor carried me over to the sofa and he sat down with me on his lap, curling my body into his, then rocked me slowly whispering in my ear, that I was safe now, that he wouldn't let it hurt me again, I just held on to him as he brushed his fingers through my hair I started relaxing, all most melting into him, my breathing was calmer now too.

I was feeling safe and secure in his arms something I haven't felt in a real long time.

I pulled back a little to look at this god of a man and noticed I soaked his shirt with my tear.

"um...Sorry Edward I think I ruined your shirt" he wiped away the remaining tears on my face

"They are a dime a dozen Bella I have many shirts I'm just glad you're alright"

I nodded and started to cry again, he pulled me back to him and started to rock us "di… did you see it?" I asked my face buried into his shoulder and neck "yes I seen it" I look at him "do you know what it was?" he nodded Bella let's talk about this tomorrow you been through enough for tonight.

I looked around my living room, then back to Edward "does that mean your going to stay with me for tonight?"I asked

he looked deep into my eyes "yes until you can find a friend or family member to stay with you for a while" I bit my lip and nodded not telling him that I had no one else but my boss Mike, yes he is a friend but I wasn't going to ask him.

I didn't notice Edward watching me "Bella are you okay?" I nodded

"you're a bad liar Bella" I smiled my dad use to say the same thing "come on tell me what is on your mind"

"Um I don't have anyone to stay with me or to go to like that" I sighed it was silent between us for a minute or two

"okay then I am just going to have to keep a close eye on you then huh" he smiled I shook my head no too fast, winced and hissed in pain

Edward turned me around so my back was to him, he slowly lifted up the back of my shirt his intake of breath was enough to let me know my shoulder looked horrible "well how does it look?"

"Bella do you think you can trust me, I have to fix's this wound fast but I need to know if you can trust me enough to do it" I nodded and told him yes I'll trust him, hell he did run off the thing that hurt me right I thought to myself "Bella I'm going to need you to stay as still as you can okay" I nodded my head again

he sat up I felt his shirt brush against my bare back he took his one hand and flipped my hair over my other shoulder making my heart beat pick up then when his breath blew over my hot skin I gasped

next his tongue trailed softly over my wound, I moaned out at the tingling feeling his cool saliva left, stopping the burning, pricing, pain, he paused for a second then did it again I tried to stop the moan before it came out again but if felt so good I couldn't help it Edward chuckled at me, I know my face was so red "hey you said I couldn't move not make noises" he didn't say anything just slowly licked my wound again and again then he sat back and pulled my shirt back down.

I turned around to look at him "your wounds are better now"

he looked away from me so I got up and walked a crossed the room to my mirror hanging on the wall, moved my shirt out-of-the-way to look at my shoulder and gasped out loud it was gone completely.

when I walked back over to Edward I had so many question to ask but the look on his face stopped me, he didn't move or look up from his hands, so I leaned in moved his hands out of my way and crawled back on to his lap, he still didn't move so I just rested my head on his shoulder and told him Thank you.

The last thing I remembered before sleep took over was him wrapping his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

**okay this is my first chapter hope everyone likes it I will be working on the second chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edwards POV**

standing at my bedroom window watch the sunset waiting for darkness so I could go out and hunt freely

My sister Alice walks in her husband Jasper tagging not far behind, he closes the door walk's over sit's on my leather sofa then turns on my TV and starts playing my Xbox "Jasper... really" he looked up at me smiled and went back to the game.

My little twin was shaking her head with a big goofy grin on her face "he's been hanging around Emmett to damn long Alice" speak of the devil and he will appear

"heard that Dick face... Jaz my main man scoot over I wanna play is?" Alice busts out laughing at my sour face.

I gave her a dirty look "come on Edward you have to laugh at them, okay fine we... well me mostly wanted to see if you would like to go out with us for once Mr loner"

"NO thanks Alice I have other plan's" she put her hands on her hips about read to chew me out but froze, before my eyes was a women locking up some building, she had long dark hair her body was curvy and she didn't look very tall, when she turned and I got the view of her face, my heart picked up speed she had beautiful cream color skin, big brown eyes, full lips, my god she is exquisite as she walked down a dark street I caught a glimpse of a street sign then it was over she was gone.

"Alice who was that?... do you know her?"

"No Edward chill out I never seen her before now... that was a weird vision though we don't know her, she don't seem like a threat huh, maybe one of us will meet her soon."

"Don't know why but I'm getting the feeling she would be a good friend" I stared at my sister like she had grown another head.

"anyways come on you two let's go, Eddy love you see you later... Emmett come the hell on!" she yelled at him; he made faces behind her back then looked over at me "she's such a bossy little shit, love ya bro see ya in a bit"

When it was fully dark outside I left my house and went for my nightly hunt, you see my family caries a big secret We are what you would call were packs.

My mother Esmé was born as a were panther, my grandmother was attacked while caring her in her womb she didn't die but it changed them both, later she found my father Carlisle half dead from multiple stab wounds she turned him so they could have a life together and then had 3 cub/children Emmett,Alice, and myself.

After walking in the woods for sometime I changed form, sniffed the night air and found my prey a big male deer, I sunk to the ground hiding behind bushes and waited as soon as it was close enough I pounced, broke its neck and ate my fill.

when I was done I ran over to a nearby river turned back into human form and washed off, picked up my clothes and headed back home.

after I went home showered and my changed clothes, I grabbed my car keys and went into town for some reason I could not stop thinking about her, the dark haired angel I would just like to see her in person with my own eyes, just thinking of her gives me feeling I can't explain after driving around for about 20 minutes I found the street sign in Alice's vision it was after ten now down the road about 4 or 5 blocks was a Bar & Grill.

"fuck it why not" I turned around and pulled up to the Bar it had a nice crowed I walked in and seen an empty table sat down and looked around a waitress walked up and asked me what I would like to drink or eat she was being overly flirtations, I ordered 2 shots of Jack with a beer chaser when the waitress left I sat back relaxed and waited for my drinks.

I had to say the guy Mike that owns this bar had a nice little business going when my drinks came I tipped the waitress as she turned someone called her name I looked over and my heart stopped, fuck me there she is "Kate... Mike said he needs you for a sec" she then went behind the bar and made some shots handed them off she smiled and laughed at a couple of men they offered her drinks but she never took them up on the offer, A blond-haired guy walked over to her whispered in her ear, her beautiful smile fell from her face she nodded and told him to keep her updated, he said his thanks and left.

She fascinated me to know end the way she carried herself, the way her hips swayed when she walked, I could hardly sit still watching her, she seemed so easy-going with people but she also didn't go out of her way to talk too others ether, you could see she took her job seriously.

It was going on 1:00 in the morning so I decided to drop my car off at the house and then come back and wait.

Instead of going back to the bar and hangout like a stalker I went down the street I seen her turn on in Alice's vision not like that's less stalker'sh but I'm just going to wing it damn it maybe use my charm I sat down in the road it looked so deserted out this late why in the hell is she walking around anyway this late, don't she have a vehicle, I decided to lay back and try to relax and while I was waiting.

I heard a clicking noise in the distance and froze so many feeling hit me at once what should I say to her, how is she going to react to me, is she going to run off screaming I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU... HELLO!"

my body reacted I got up in a flash, stood right in front of her she gasped and jumped back, we just looked each other down for a hot minute "what is a beautiful women like you doing out this late don't you know its dangerous" I stated her mouth dropped for a split second then she told me she was walking home and asked me if I could make sure she got her there safely or If I was the threat, she bit down on her bottom lip and looked up at me with them deep brown eyes, she could have me wrapped around her fingers and don't even know it her beauty is very unique.

we talked shared our names, she actually had me laughing and feeling happy for the first time in a long time when we got to her house and she asked me to come in I wanted to but I had things going through my mind that made me iffy on being in her place alone with her but when she said that she wouldn't bite me I could not help but laugh, think a about it I'm the beast like I would mind her biting me I just shook my head and told her some other time and told her be careful of who she invites into her house, this world is filled with all kinds of monsters like vampires, demons, other were packs.

When I knew Bella couldn't see me I ran around the corner to the back of her house climbed up a tree and rested on a branch I wasn't ready to leave her just yet.

Over an hour went by when I heard a scream coming from Bella's house, I jumped from my spot and ran around to the front of her house I could hear noises in side the house, I zoomed a crossed her porch and banged on her door something hissed out then my Bella screamed blood murder.

panicking I kicked the door in hard walked in and the stench hit my nose I growled deep and low it turned and roared, dropped Bella then flashed itself gone, got damn rouge vampires.

My Bella was shaking, crying I felt like something kicked me in the heart seeing her like this I ran over and kneeled down next to her not wanting to scare her more "Bella are you alright?" she turned her head and was straining her eyes trying to see me in the dark and through her tears, when she noticed who I was she yelled out my name and looked as if she was going into shock.

I picked her up carried her over to the couch sat down with her on my lap and held her as close as I could without hurting her I told her she was safe and I would protect her when she calmed down we talked a little she asked me if I seen and knew what it was I nodded my head and told her we will talk about it more later I could see she was emotionally exhausted.

She asked if that meant I was going to stay I told her till she can find someone to stay with her when she told me she didn't have anyone I felt so bad and all I could think was now she has me, I will be the one to watch over her and protect her she will never be alone no more as long as she'll have me.

I told her that I would have to keep a close eye on her then, when she shook her head No, she flinched I was so busy trying to calm my Bella I forgot I smelled her blood she winced in pain,

I spun her around pulled up the back of her shirt and on her right shoulder was 4 deep gashes "how's it look?" I asked her if she could trust me when she said she did I leaned my chest up against her back and slowly licked her wound I almost purred and oh my god when she moaned MY ears twitched and My body was trying to react to her in ways it never had before.

I had to keep licking her so my saliva could heal her and every time I did she would make little noise that drove me crazy.

when she was all healed I waited for her reaction feared she would make me leave and I wouldn't be able to see her no more, I wasn't ready to lose her.

she walked over me said my name, I couldn't look at her let alone move what she did next was unexpected she moved my hands and crawled back up on to my lap then laid her head on my chest, then sweet Bella whispered her thanks and fell fast asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head after a while she looked uncomfortable so I picked her up carried her into her bed room pulled back her sheets, placed her in the middle of her queen size bed, ' nice' i thought covered her up then I crawled in next to her and wrap my arm around her and pulled her closer to me, she smelled so good, I played with her hair and hummed a melody.

come to find out Bella talks in her sleep, I heard her calling for her mom and dad, she whispered my name more than once and told me not to leave like everyone else has, she then rolled over facing me and curled her body around mine I held her close and made a promise to stay by her side, then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank those who have read this story so far and actually liked it, I have always had a hard time writing and I do my best with each chapter thank you all, It means a lot.**

**Bella's POV  
**

when I awoke in my bed I flipped over on my belly and snuggled deeper under the covers thinking of my really weird dream last night but it seemed so real 'what a minute', I popped out from under the covers and came face to face with a pair of big green eyes "good morning Bella"

"your really here" he smiled and nodded "yes and I went out and got u some hot coffee, I didn't know how you liked your coffee so I just got black" I stared at him "it's okay for me to be here right, I can go if you want me to Bella"

"NO! I mean no... Edward please I... I just thought it was all a dream last night is all and thank you for the coffee and staying last night and helping me" I looked over to my shoulder and back to him, he walked up to me and leaned in like he was going to kiss, my breath caught in my throat " Bella you do not have to thank me I wanted to help you last night, just like I wanted to get the coffee for you and to be honest I like being around you and I want to keep coming around and seeing if you'll let me."

I blushed duck me head and reach out wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back and kissed my forehead "so what would you like to do today love we can go out or stay in"

I pulled back and grabbed my coffee went into the kitchen put a little sugar and cream in my coffee then I walked over to the table and sat down next to Edward.

" well I don't have work tonight but I really don't feel much like going out now, want to watch some movies and then maybe later will go out and do something... does that sound okay with you?

"Absolute I don't care as long as I'm with you" he winked at making me blush again

"Bella I love when you get all red faced it is beautiful"

I looked away blushing more now that he pointed it out "Edward stop it's not pretty looking like a tomato okay"

"Ah I like it and if I have it my way them cute little pink checks will never go away" he said as he reached out and pinched them I smacked his hands away as he laughed I chuckled and called him an ass.

after we watched a move Edward asked if I wanted to go out for lunch I nodded told him to give me a second, I went into my bed room sat some clothes on the bed went in my bathroom brushed my hair and teeth took off my shirt and washed my face.

when I was all done I opened the bath room door and there was Edward with his hand up about ready to knock

\we both froze he swallowed loudly and his eyes slid over my half-naked body and the worst part I was in my sheer baby blue bra and panties

"B Bella I'm" he stuttered I looked down mortified no one ever saw my body not even my ex no matter how much he tried, I jumped when I heard a growling sound, I looked up at Edward and gasped his eyes were glowing bright green he shook his head "Bella I'm sorry" he scooped me up by my ass I squealed out as he pushed my back up against the cold wall I gasped "EDWARD!"

"B.e.l.l.a" he groaned my body was pined between his and the wall "Bella I'm so, I can't help it, I need" he didn't finish he put his one hand behind my back pushed my chest closer to his, my mind was reeling he tugged on my hair so my face was angled up to his, he then kissed me hard, yet slow I moaned into his mouth, wrapped my arms around his neck I could feel my body reacting to his, when he brushed his tongue a crossed my bottom lip I sucked it into my mouth making him purr loudly.

He pushed his hard member up against my warm covered crotch my body has never been so alive before like ever, I was hot and tingled from head to toes my core begged for his attention and I loved everything Edward was doing to me I felt so safe in his arms it all seemed to good to be true.

"Ah Bella feel that he pushed his self against me again making me groaned out "oh god... Edward please we" he kissed down my neck, licked the spot between my shoulder and neck over my collier bone to the valley between "w. we just met" he stopped and looked up into my eyes, kissed my lips soft, long, and sweet.

"I would never hurt you Bella and I'm so sorry love I was coming to tell you that I need to stop at my house real fast then when you came out" he looked me over and groaned "well can you blame me" I bit my lip and blushed.

Edward kissed my hot cheeks making me bush even more damn him "huh Bella did you know the more you blush the more it spreads down your body" he smiled, my mouth dropped "EDWARD! you're not fair at all you know that" he was trying hard not to laugh "Wh- what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean Mr, you're to fine for you own good and then you cheat when you try to dazzle people" I huffed he smiled and sat me on my feet slowly sliding my body down his, never backing up he looked deep into my eyes "do I dazzle you Bella?"

I rested my head on the wall and looked down at our body's "didn't you say you had to go home real fast?"

he chuckled "nice try Bella"

I rolled my eyes"yes Edward you have dazzled me a few times don't get a fat head" I closed my eye and stuck my tongue at him, he leaned forward and suck it into his mouth real fast making my eyes pop back open his eyes was boring into mine as he kissed me passionately, I moaned and he literally started purring again like a cat I pulled back "you are bad, a very bad boy"

Edward picked me up and put me over his shoulder, I screamed and laughed when he threw me on my bed " Well that's what you get when you sticking your tongue at me"he chuckled and swatted my ass I squealed "would you get out and go I need to get ready any way"

" Okay love" he bent down kissed me one, two, three-times before he left.

I just sat there on my bed thinking about Edward I was still reeling over what he, we just did, I could still feel his kiss on my lip's and oh my god could he kiss I shook my head and got dressed then went in the living room and turned on the news.

(news: 4 people have gone missing two found dead 2 women, 1 teen boy, and 1 man, both women dead drained of blood.)

I turned off the TV feeling scared I never got around to asking Edward about that (THING) that attacked me last night, I got up and my door bell rang, I walked over to the door Edward must have fixed it, I looked through the peep-hole and I couldn't help but smile as soon as I opened the door Edward swooped me up in his arms and kissed me passionately by the time he was done I was like jello couldn't think Edward pulled back some and looked me over.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella I gave him a weird look I was wearing some ripped jeans and a black baby doll top, my hair was down I straightened the waves out and had very little make-up on I shook my head "I don't see it"

"Bella... have you ever heard the old saying beauty lies in the eyes of the bee holder well in my eyes I think you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen" I blushed at him rolled my eyes and thanked him.

"Edward can I ask you something?" he looked at me for a minute then nodded

"Okay I need to know what that (THING) was last night?" he walked over to the couch and sat down told me to join him and I did "Bella this is not easy to talk about so I need you to keep an opened mind on this please can you do that" I nodded

"Last night the thing that attacked you, was a rogue vampire they are nasty soulless monsters that sucks the blood out of any thing it can get its slimy hands on then there are other vampires, one's that fight to keep their humanity and actually try to find love and have family's, those vampires don't kill people they fight to help humans and even their loved ones."

I sat there looked at my hand and let every thing he said sink in I know it sounds like a load of bat shit as my daddy use to say, but then how else can you explain that (THING) last night and how it came in and just disappeared I looked at Edward and smiled "okay then I'm starved lets got" I got up and walked out to the car before I got to the door Edward reached out and opened it for me.

I looked up at him when I got in, he closed the door for me then got in on his side we didn't say any thing as we started the car and pulled off, their no way he could just appeared like that I would have heard him running behind me and how would he know about all the stuff he told me.

"Bella please say something" I looked over at him, his eyes looked so sad "Edward are you a vampire?"

Edward pulled the car over and came to a stop" No I'm not a vampire he said looking out the windshield my eyes never left him, he turn and looked up at me but my family and I" his eyes met mine "we are what you would call a... were... pack."

"were. pack. you mean... like a werewolf?"

"kind of but my family are more like were panthers Bella" I know my eyes are about ready to pop out of my head, this is all so much he never said any thing about were wolf and now a were panther what. the. hell, is there really such things out there or next to me, but fuck I feel faint "Bella... love you okay? you don't look so good?"

"ya well it's a lot to take in Edward!" I snapped at him I felt so bad and with every thing I just heard I'm scared, but I don't want Edward to leave me, I have felt happy and safe in his arms I need him in my life.

I didn't even look at him I got out of the car walked around and it, Edward hopped out like he was ready to stop me if I tried to run away from him, he didn't expect me to jump in his arms.

I hugged him as tight as I could, he folded his arms around me "Edward I... just don't want you to leave" he sighed and sat me down on the hood of his car "Bella look at me I have never felt for any one the way I do for you and that is the honest to god truth and I will never leave you alone, when you need me I'll be you're man and Bella can I kiss you again" I bit my lip and nodded he took my bottom lip from my teeth, kissed me lovingly as he picked me up I wrapped my legs around him, our lips never broke until he held my door open for me I shook my head and got in his car, when Edward got in he and started the car and took my hand in his as he drove off, now all I want to think about is Edward and not All the other crap around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edwards POV**

"FUCK..."I left my car at the damn house last night and I just asked Bella if she wanted to go get lunch Damn me and my bad ideas, well she is in there getting ready now I just have to run home and change then pick up my Bella.

I walked down the hall to Bella's bedroom the door was some what opened I knocked and called for her, got no answer I walked in and seen she was in the bathroom so I went over to the door and was about ready to knock when she opened it.

Bella gasped and I really don't know what happened to me when she opened the door all she had on was boxer shorts and a baby blue bra that showed every thing, fuck me was the only thing going through my mind at this point when my body reacted I had no control.

I could feel my beast fighting me and winning I said something to her, picked her up roughly by her ass and sandwiched her between the wall and myself then kissed the hell out of her "I was picturing all the dirty things I wanted to do to her, I wanted to be so deep inside my mate and hear her scream's for me.

Bella moaned into my mouth, I growled and rubbed my extremely hard dick against her warm sex, she broke the kiss but my lips never left her skin, both of us panting hard "oh god... Edward please w. we just met" that brought me back to my senses I told her that I would never hurt her and apologized then let her know why I came in to get her in the first place.

I left, ran out-of-town at top speed got home showered, picked out clothes, got dressed ran into the kitchen all of my family sitting at the dinning table playing card games, they all stopped looked at me like I had lost my mind Alice had that knowing smile.

oh well I grabbed my key told them I loved them all and ran back out the door hopped in my car and drove back to Bella's.

I pulled up and got out of the car I ran up on the porch rang the door bell.

when Bella was a sleeping I left early this morning and got the parts to fix's her front door as soon as she opened the door I picked her up and kissed the hell out of her I could kisses this girl all damn day and she is so beautiful too but she don't seem to agree with me, that will change over time.

Bella asked me about the rogue vampire, I couldn't find it in my self to lie to her so I told her what she needed to know, she was in deep thought for minute or two then smiled at me, got up said okay and let's go, I sat there for a sec then figured I wanted to try something so I locked her door and run up behind her before her hand touch the door I was there holding it open, Bella jumped and looked up at me with big eye when she got in.

When I was driving she didn't say any thing and I was getting worried of how she was going to react to all this, she asked if I was a vampire I pulled the car over told her no but that I was a were panther.

Her heart picking up speed and then she got out of the car, it scared the hell out of me I thought she was going to yell at me, tell me to leave and run off but she didn't, my Bella jumped into my arms and asked me not to leave and I told her I would always be here for her.

We pulled up to the restaurant parked and walked in hand in hand, I guided Bella over to a table pulled out a chair for her I can say one thing my mom did every thing she could to teach us good manners, A nice young women waitress took our orders Bella picked out a breakfast/lunch, myself I got a big medium rear stake and baked potato.

"Edward have you watched the news lately?" I shook my head no Bella's deep brown eyes looked troubled "what did you see love?"

"there are 4 people missing a teen boy, 2 women, and 1 older man like late 50's both women was found dead all their blood drained from them, I just have a feeling that if you wouldn't have showed up when you did... I would have ended up just like those women.

I got up and sat down next to her wrapped my arm around her she rested her body against mine "Bella if any thing comes after you they have to go through me first and my pack" she looked up at me and smiled "you're family don"t even know me Edward do you really think they would care what happens to me?"

"you matter to me love and if they knew how much you mean to me, they would accept you with open arms."

when we left I took Bella to a place I like to go in the woods I had a feeling she would love it no one else knows about it and that is what I like, now I can share it with this beautiful women.

when I pulled over to the side of the road she looked around us "why did you stop?"

"I want to show you my secret place I like go and be alone only I know of it and I thought you might like to share it with me" she smiled and got out I followed her told her it was deep in the woods, so I got her up on my back and took off Bella was laughing, when a tree would get close to use she'd scream and duck her head I chuckled at her like I would let any thing hurt her, as soon as we entered the meadow I stopped and tried to set Bella down "A love you can get down now"

"ummm I would... but ummm I'm kinda stuck" I laughed grabbed one leg, one arm, then shifted her off my back and into my arms, she wrapped her legs back around my waist and her arms around my neck as she leaned in slowly I was thinking she was going to lay one on me.

she pecked me on the lips and pulled back blushing "what was that give me a real kisse" she shook her head "what do you mean no, you better give me a real kiss Bella or else."

"or else what?"

"I'll hang you upside down and nibble on your stomach now kiss me" she smiled, bit her lip and shook her head no again I reached up behind my neck real fast and undid her hands before she could even try to stop me.

she screamed when she fell backwards, her legs gripped my waist tighter I slowly bent over her "aww see what happen's when you try to tease the beast, I growled

"Ahhhh Edward please don't" having her upside down made her shirt came up some showing her creamy skin Bella was looking up at me I gave her an evil look " NO EDWARD!" I opened my mouth and nipped her belly and sides softly, tickling the hell out of her " AHHHH AHAHAH AHHH please... PLease Edward I give asshole"

"oh,oh asshole am I"

I nipped her again "are you going to give me a real kiss women?" "YES! damn you" I laughed and put her on her feet she was all red-faced trying to catch her breath it was turning me on big time she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lovingly.

my heart belongs to this women, I want her as my mate I'll never want anyone as much as I want my Bella when we broke our kiss Bella took in her surroundings.

"oh my Edward this is beautiful how did you find it, is that a water fall over there? wow all kinds of flowers it is breath-taking" I walked up behind her, wrapped her in my arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you would like it, this can be our secret place Bella" she nodded "I love it Edward thank you" her voice broke I turned her face to me and seen tears rolling down her cheeks "Bella whats wrong?"

she shook her head "nothings wrong Edward I'm happy I haven't felt this happy since my parents" after she said that she made a sound that broke my heart I picked her up and held her close, I didn't try to stop or calm her I just held onto her, sat down in the grass with her in my lap and softly rocked her until she stopped.

"I'm sorry Edward It just feels wrong to be happy with them gone" her little nose was all stuffy, eyes all swollen and red it kills me seeing her like this

"Bella love look at me" she did and I wiped her tears away "they would not want you to stop living you're life and I'm sure they love you and have been watched over you just because you can't see them baby does not mean they haven't been there to help guide you along the way" she closed her eyes and big fat tears rolled down "thank you" I kissed her passionately and took off her shoes "want to go for a swim with me love"

"A Edward we don't have no swimsuits"

"do you have a bra and panties on" Her eyes went wide she then bit her bottom lip and nodded "well it's almost like a swimsuit right" I could she her thinking about it, I got up walked over to the river stripping on my way till I was in nothing but my boxers, then walked in the water it didn't go very deep right here, a little passed the waist.

I looked over at Bella, who was just sitting on the ground all eyes on me with a big smile on her face.

"come on love you know you want to" she huffed and got up, walked over picking up my clothes and shoes sat them in a neat pile she lifted her shirt up and off she was wearing a light pink bra with sheer black over top damn my girl has a very nice rack "EDWARD" my eye snapped to hers, she was shaking her head at me laughing "turn around" I stuck out my bottom lip trying to pull off the big green eyes"don't give me that face turn I can't take my pants off with you watching me like that" I gave up and turned as she wished, don't mean I can't get a peek see under the water I smiled at my sneaky mind, no I couldn't, yes, no, damn it.

when she was in the water coming up the side of me I turned to her "I'm really happy you brought me here Edward"

"I'm just glad I finally have someone to share it with me" I kissed her picked her up put her over my shoulder "AHHH EDWARD NOoo!" she screamed as I ran with her and taking her with me underwater she shot up I stayed under for a sec to get my peek.

Thong... my god Bella is wearing pink thongs... when I came up out of the water Bella tried to smacked me calling names "you fucking pervert" I ran and slipped back under she grabbed my hair and pulled me up out of the water "Bella love I" she pushed me back down not letting me finish I grabbed her leg making her lose her balance "Bella... baby I couldn't help myself... love I'm not use to all this and to be honest you are the only girl or women I have been this close with honest.

she laughed "same here I have had a couple boyfriends and kissed but I am turning 23 in a couple of month and I still have my v-card... I wanted to lose that to someone special you know"

I nodded " I agree and you want to know something... I am 24 and I never you know"

"are you serious that is wow... are you sure no big black were women never caught you're eyes" she giggled I shook my chuckling with her "no love only you"

when we got out to dry I noticed Bella staring at me "do I have something on me" she shook her head no "I want you to show me Edward" knowing what she meant I asked her if she was sure, she nodded her head yes so I got up off the ground backed away from her some pulled off my boxers bent down and changed form in front of her.

Bella gasped she still sat on her butt and held her hand out to me I pranced up to her "Edward you are amazing my god" I sat down in front of her and she touched my coat petting me so I lay_ed down and rolled over on my back for her to pet my belly she laughed and scratched me all over I purred loudly then sat back up in front of her and changed Back to normal.

**chapter 5 coming up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Edward is just amazing i don't know any other way to explain him, OUR... meadow as he calls it is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

I wanted to see this other side of Edward and when I asked him to show me, he must have known what I meant because he asked me if I was sure, I nodded his stood up from the ground and backed away from me some never taking his eyes off of me, when he pulled his almost dry boxers down and off, I about read to pass out, his body was perfect in every way and the size of his penis scared me a little, I was wondering if it could fit in me with out ripping, when he crouched down, I heard a tearing sound, then a flash of bright light, I had to squint to see but right in front of me stood a very powerful, beautiful pure black panther.

Still sitting on the ground I held my hand out to him, Edward came over and sat down right in front of me I pet him and he liked I laughed when he rolled over on his back purring as I scratched his belly too and kissed his head lovingly.

on our way back to my house Edwards cell range "Yes Alice" he looked over at me for some reason his whole demeanor changed he didn't say any thing just listened to whatever this Alice person was saying.

Edward hung up saying something to low for me to hear, I could feel something was wrong with him and I was beginning to feel nervous about what it could be and who the hell was Alice! "Edward are you going to tell me what this Alice person said to you to get you so riled up?"

"My sister had a vision Bella, not a good one ether"

"A vision... Is Alice your sister? he nodded his head

"okay um what was the vision?" Edward didn't say any thing as we pulled up to my house he parked and turned off the engine, he turned to me and told me to stay put until he came back "what? "EDWARD!"

"BELLA PLEASE!... I'm sorry love I didn't mean to snap... look I need you to stay here lock the doors and give me your keys now" I handed him my keys he leaned over kissed me and told me it was going to be okay, I nodded and watched him until he moved so fast I couldn't see him anymore, I was scared it had to be something really bad for Edward to react like that about 20 minutes crawled by the sun was already almost all the way down and getting darker, I couldn't take it any more I got out of the car and listened.

I couldn't hear any thing so I slowly walked up on to the front porch, my door was cracked open and I was about ready to going inside when something grabbed me from behind, I screamed bloody murder and started hitting and kicking the hell out of who ever it was "little one calm down, she is a little tiger! we are her to help our brother it's okay"

"Emmett put her down" Edward growled, coming out with a busted lip a opened gash on his arm, his shirt was torn a part and what looked like claw marks a crossed his chest I started crying just looking at him 'what the hell happened to him and what was in my house this time" freaking out I fought out of Emmett hands and ran over to Edwards opened arms "shh. sh shhh it's okay love"

"how is this okay Edward... look at you what happened to you?"

"Bella" I looked behind me to see a big dark-haired buff dude that kind of resembled Edward and I know must have been Emmett, a short dark-haired pixie looking girl who also resembled Edward must have been Alice, and a skinny tall guy with blond hair.

All of them was smiling at me and the girl walked up to me took me out of Edwards arms and hugged me tightly "It is so nice to meet you Bella"

"Alice" she bounced smiling like nothing just happened, like her brother didn't just get hurt really "Edward said you had a vision what was it?"

she looked at Edward and so did I and gasped in shock, all of his wounds were healing almost gone, then I remember him licking my shoulder healing it from what that rouge vamp fucker did to me.

"Bella love he came back I fought him and fucked him up pretty good but the son-of-a-bitch got away from me"

'shit he was here... in my house once again, what am I going to do its determined to kill me or do god knows what; god... I can't stay here but I don't have no money to go anywhere else.'

My mind was racing so fast I felt like I was about ready to have a panicked attack, then out of know where a calm feeling washed over me I was looking around myself wondering what was going on "What the hell is that?" I asked when I heard the blonde dude chuckle and Edward held me close as we turned to walk in side.

My home was trashed lamps broke tables flipped over sofa and love seat shredded I shook my head.

Don't matter this place don't feel like my home anymore because of this fucking blood sucker that's decided to fuck up my life, just when things was getting a bit better and that was all thanks to Edward, I started feeling hopeless.

I just found him and now something is trying to tear us a part, I'm just starting to heal from the loss my parents I couldn't bear to lose Edward too or put his family in danger over me it not right or fair to any of them.

But why me; why do thing like this have to happen to people like me, that has gone missing or worse dead... I didn't realize I was crying till Edward wiped my tears away and told me it was going to be fine that I was safe with them, with him and he tuck me in to his arms hugging me tightly and holding me close.

I looked over at everyone giving me a sad look when my eye landed back on the blonde haired guy "what's your name?"

He smiled a bit "Jasper Hall mama " he looked down for a second as his voice broke at the end he looked at me sadly " Bella would you like me to help easy some of your grief" I nodded and just like before I felt calm and tired very... very tired I closed my eyes feeling safe in Edward strong arms, I heard low mumbling but was just to tired to care then fell into a deep, deep sleep.

I found my self in the wood it was dark and I could hear screams coming from some where around me, fear was making my body move slowly I could see light up a head and I was moving towards the light and the scream's against my will, I wanted to run as far away but couldn't, I stopped behind a tree close enough to see the horrible scene in front of me the same fucker was in between a young women's legs raping her roughly sucking hard on her neck digging its claws into her flesh, not far from that one was another rogue vamp but this one was more women and under her was a man she was riding her victim as he struggled to get away she scratched him and tore deeper in to his neck with her razor sharp teeth, then she broke his neck still fucking him when she got off of him I seen his face and cried out it was the young man I seen him on the news.

hurrying to get away I tripped and fell one of them flipped me over on my back and started shaking me, I screamed out for help fight as hard as I could, it was calling out my name the voice was off It sounded just like Edwards, Bella wake up... Bella... Bella!" I shot up in bed knocking Edward out of it, breathing hard and sweating bullets "Edward where am I" my voice broke I remembered my dream it felt so real "Bella honey are you okay I need you to try to calm down for me please and tell me what you're dream was about you started screaming and when I tried to wake you up, you started fighting me, screaming for help my whole family rushed to your ad I asked them to leave when we realized you was still a sleep.

"I'm at your house?" I asked him; he tried to hold me but I was all nasty feeling "Edward I'm sorry I'm all sweaty, can I get in the shower please I need one to try to relax's too"

he nodded "of course love my brother, sister and her husband brought a good bit of your things over, we all thought it be safer and better for you to be here with us" I got up and shook my head no "Edward your family doesn't need to do this, you don't need to do this." he got off the bed walking over to me "Do what exactly Bella"

"Edward you don't have to protect me it's, it's not your job to protect me, I don't need you putting your self or you're family in any danger over me I don't need it on my Cochise!"

he backed me against the wall I looked down and he growled "look at me women" he demanded I defied him and tried to walk past him, but both his arms shot out trapping me, his hands was flat against the wall and he leaned into me pressing his body against mine, I sucked in a sharp breath when he pushed his one leg in between both of mine "Edward" I moaned softly "you listen to me I love you Bella Swan" I looked up at him about ready to say something but gasped out instead his eyes! glowing bright and fuck me the only other time I seen them like this was in my bathroom.

"I know it's soon Bella but don't tell me you don't feel something for me I want to love you... I want to make love to you in all the right ways, you are my mate I will never leave you understand me" I nodded tearing up thinking he was too good to be true...

"one more thing Bella you will never say that it isn't my job to protected you or it isn't my business, because it is in our nature to protect the ones we love."

"Thin you should understand why I said what I felt was protecting you and you're loved one, I'm scared Edward that your really going to get hurt and I'd rather it be me then you, I can't even think of someone hurting you I can.. can't. lose. you. too" I couldn't help the tears that rolled down my face.

Edward picked me up and took me into the bathroom, he sat me down on the sink and got two towels out of a closet started the water, then turned and walked slowly over to me he looked deep into my eyes and kissed me passionately he slowly lifted up my shirt giving me time to stop him but I didn't want to, he then picked me up and sat me on my feet, he kissed me and whispered against my lips that he was never going to leave me as he slipped off my pants, till I was in only my bra and thong I didn't say any thing because I wanted to be-leave him so badly.

He let me go and backed up some I guess to get a better "Fuck Bella you are so beautiful" I reached up and unsnapped my bra, letting it drop to the floor his eyes followed my every move and never leaving my body, even as I pulled my thong down and kicked them off he groaned as I walked pass him and got into the shower.

I have never felt so much like a woman as I do right this moment, no one has ever made me feel so beautiful and when he touched me I felt safe, warm, wanted, sexy, and loved all rolled into one.

So I waited for him to see if he would join me in his shower and my sexy beast didn't let me down, when he got in and closed the glass door behind him, I was leaning against the wall he walked into the water and I watched as it roll down his toned naked body, all I could think was how much I loved this perfect man in front of me.

**hope everyone enjoys, my next chapter will have some lemony goodness **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

'My poor love.' she must be exhausted, I held my Bella in my arms as I followed Emmett, Alice and Jasper into our house.

I carried her up stairs to my room tucked her in my warm bed, kissed her on the lips lightly not to disturb her, then walked down stair's to join my family.

"well, well little bro got yourself a hottie I see, and a feisty one at that didn't know you had it in you" Emmett winked at me chuckling, Alice and my mom just shook their heads at him "Edward; she is absolutely beautiful I'm happy you found a friend honey."

"Thanks mom look I know Bella and I have only known each other for a short period, but my god, I love that women... I have this strong need to protect her be around her.

when I'm not with Bella all I think about is getting back to her as fast as possible, it feels like she is the other part of me that I can't live with out "I need to ask would any of you mind if she stayed here for a while till we can at least find this sick prick and get things taken care of ?"

"hell yeah I'm down with kicking this fucker's ass and your girl can stay as long as she wants for all I care" Emmett said getting up from the table "same here honey she can stay as long as she'd like you will have to talk with your father when he get's home from work though" my mom smiled as did Jasper and Alice nodding their heads in agreement "dad i'll say yes" I smiled widely at her.

"Edward I can't wait to take her shopping" she squealed we all laughed everyone heard Bella scream, we all flew up the stair my mom was the first one to bust in the room when it comes to her kids she don't play and I could tell she already love my Bella like a daughter.

Bella's body was curled up on her side crying out for help I raced to her side and told everyone else to leave please my mom nodded and agreed she push the rest out and closed the door behind her.

I could smell her fear as soon as I entered and when my hand touched her, she scream out at the top of her lungs swinging and kicking me with her leg's, I yelled her name holding her done as best I could without hurting her, when she stopped fighting I tried talking to her again, she shoot up in the bed so fast I lost my balance and fell backwards off it.

Bella was looking around herself breathing hard, tears flowing down her face "Edward where am I" her voice sounded panicked and her heart was about flying from her chest, I asked her to please try to calm down enough to tell me about her dream or rather nightmare, I also told her how everyone in my family rushed to her ad "I'm at your house?" I nodded and tried to hold her but she cringed away from my touch, it felt like she kicked me in the gut cringing away from me, she shook her head and apologized for it then asked if she could get in the shower I told her that my sibling had grabbed a good bit of her thing and that we had thought it be best for her to stay here with us.

She got up and out of the bed talking shit about how it's not my responsiblity to protect her, that was like a slap in the face and then said I was putting my family in danger for her, getting really pissed I got up off the bed and backed her up to the wall till she was trapped, 'how could she say such things to me' I know my eye was glowing at this point.

she was looking down and away from me "look at me women" I growled at her, she didn't want to look at me fine I can fix that I thought to myself, so I did the only thing I'd know that would get her attention so stretching out my arms on each side of her body I placed hands flat against the wall I could feel the need to clam her, make her truly mine I pressed my body against her's, biting back a groan Bella gasped when I forced her legs apart, pushing my leg in between her "Edward" she moaned out

"you listen to me... I love you Bella Swan" her head shot up and there was my deep brown eye's wide with shock her soft pink lips opened just slightly, my god I fucking wanted her, needed her and she needs to know how I feel now... so I told her how much I loved her, wanted to make love to her in all the right ways, that she was my mate the only women I could ever want asked her if she understood me, she nodded looking at me with watery eyes.

"One more thing Bella you will never say that it's isn't my job to protect you or that it isn't my business, because it is in our nature to protect our loved one."

"then you should understand why I said what I felt was protecting you and you're loved ones, I'm scared Edward that your really going to get hurt and I'm sorry but I'd rather it be me then you, I can't even think about someone hurting you I... can... can't lose you too" she started crying and getting worked up I swooped her up in my arms and carried her into my bathroom felling like a jerk, when she told me that it wasn't my job to protect her, my inner beast didn't like it at all, I didn't stop to realize she cared so much for me too, I sat her down on the sink got her some towels and turned the water on for her.

when I turned back to my love she looked a hot mess her long hair was up in a sloppy bun, eyes all red and puffy from her crying but she was still a beautiful site to me I walked over to her, looked deep into her eyes leaned in and brushed my lips against her soft velvety one's they tasted salty mmm and sweet all rolled into one I put my hands on her side, brushing my tongue a crossed her bottom lip she sucked in a breath opening enough for me to stick my tongue into her warm sweet little mouth, as my hands moved down slowly gripping the bottom of her blouse lifting it up slowly, if she wanted me to stop I would in a heart beat but she didn't in stead she sucked on my tongue moaning I pulled away from her lifted her shirt over her head, then picked her up put her on her feet kissing her lips hungrily as I unbuttoned her pants, broke away from those delicious lips to pull her pant's down and off.

I back up some to get a good look at my sexy girl "fuck Bella you are so beautiful" she has the perfect hour-glass body, a sexy little bubble butt that I just wanted to bite into and the perfect size tits she unsnapped her bra and let it drop to the floor her rose-colored nipples hardened by the cool air, I groaned as my dick got uncomfortably hard against my pants.

My vixen pulled her thong down kicked them off and walk over to the shower tested the water and got in, she didn't ask me to join her but she also didn't close the shower door ether I decided to hell with it and started stripping off my clothes as well I would follow this women to the end of hell and back.

when I stepped into the shower Bella was leaning up against the wall, I made my way over to her taking her in my arms, she bit her bottom lip, cheeks turning red at my nakedness, when her eye met mine I leaned down taking her bottom lip from her teeth into my mouth nipping softly, she moaned out as I wrapped my arm down her back grabbing a handful of her of that firm ass, pushing her body against mine, my dick was cradled between us, I wrapped my other hand in her hair pulling her head back enough so I could kiss that long creamy neck "Damn you smell good love" I whispered against her silky skin and racked my teeth over a tender spot, her breath hitched as I moving down a little more and kissed her collar-bone.

"mmm Edward" my dick twitched against her stomach at the sound of her moaning my name, she looked down curiously at my penis I smiled at the amazement look on her face.

it twitched again under her stare, she looked up at me with them big surprised eyes, and I took her mouth with mine once more, moving my hand from her hair brought it between our body's and cupped her perfectly round glob she moaned into my mouth, I pulled back from her lips and rubbed my thumb a crossed her hard nipple she groaned pushing her face against my chest kissed over my heart, then moved her lips over to my nipple and kissed it lovingly I purred loudly at the feeling.

Bella flicked her tongue over it and bit down on it, she did it again and again every time it sent sparks to my cock making him feel bigger it felt like it was going to split I growled when I could take no more, pulled her up straight, bent her backwards sum so my mouth could take its turn pleasuring her's, I bent over her body and sucked her hard beautiful pink nipple into my mouth, swirled my tongue around it,all the sounds coming out of my mates little mouth was hot and pushing me, showing me her sweet spots.

'I've found a couple so far... wonder how many more she has' I thought to myself as I led her over to the wall that had an added sitting bench, backed her up she looked over her shoulder and sat down moving as far back as she could on it, I knelt in front of her looked up into her eyes filled with such lust and want, and god how I wanted her also, watching as her breast rise and fell with every deep breath she took, it was such a sexy site.

Putting both of my hands on her knees, slowly I opened her legs she didn't say anything or tried to stop me so I opened them wider and growled at that sexy picture before; I will never forget Bella lying back naked, wet, legs wide open, lil bald pink pussy of her's out for me to play with and explore, I kissed her inner thigh working my way closer to the sweet wet valley between her legs Bella moan when I nipped at her inner thigh, another one of her sensitive spots I toke note.

When I made it to my love's sweet center I pressed my lips over her fold's took in a deep breath through my nose moaning at her sweet, spicy scent, Bella yelped when I sucked her sweet bare folds into my mouth, her heart rate picked up speed as well as her breathing, I stuck my tongue deep between her pussy lips and slowly licking up and down "fuck Bella you taste sooo good mmmm" I really tore into her pussy then not able to control myself, my hands came up grabbed her hip bringing her ass closer to me and spreaded her folds apart with my fingers licking and sucking on her, when I flicked my tongue against her swollen clitoris Bella went crazy yelling out my name, bucking her hips pushing her flesh more into my mouth, legs shaking violently and if I was a human she would have pulled my hair out "F,UUUUck Edward I'm close shhhit god yaaaa, please more don't stop, I growled into her pussy sucked on her clit and pushed one of my fingers slowly in side her.

Bella's body jerked she yelled out my name and went limp I licked up all her yummy fluids helped her up and washed her body. I was happy as hell that I pleased my mate so... and gave her the release she needed... "Edward but what about you?... don't you want me too?" she look up at me with a pout face I smiled at her, shook my head no and kissed her lips "this was just about you love you can have you're way with me any time your little heart desire's" I turned off the water and dried her off, as she wanted to dry my body also.

when she got to my dick her cheek started to turn that beautiful red I love so much "Bella you never have to feel shy around me, I want you to feel free round me and my family they really like you already my mom already loves you like your one of her's, when you screamed out in your sleep she flew past me and was the first one in my room, I have never seen her move so fast" we both laughed she grabbed me and finished drying me off "thank you Edward for every thing I don't know what I'd do with out you" I hugged her close to me she wrapped my arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest "Bella please say you'll stay here with us, with me till we can at least get this bastard chasing you.

She simply nodded her head and reached up put her arms around my neck and kissed me lovingly, I picked her up in my arms and carried her to our closet, Alice moved all my shit over to one side, so Bella could have room for her things... I laughed and shook my head at my evil twin, Alice just rolled her eyes at me and finished what she was doing, as Bella and I got dressed "Bella love are you hungry?"

she smiled over at me buttoning up her tight blue jeans that went perfect with the white dress top she had on "yes please I'm famished"

**okay I will get next chapter up as soon as I can, hope everyone like's and enjoy's **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"My cheeks are starting to hurt" Edward chuckled "then stop smiling so big it would stop hurting"

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the rib as we walked hand in hand down the stairs "look it's not my fault I can't stop thinking about your head between my legs, using that magical tongue" I rolled my eyes in the back of my head, mouthed O,M,G! Edward busted out laughing leading me in to the family room "you can say that again love and I plan on do again and again" he whispered in my ear before smacking me on the ass I yelped about ready to smack him, back but he moved before I could make contact the fucker, I smiled shaking my head.

When we entered the family room everyone smiled and waved to me, Esmé hugged me lovingly it reminded me so much of my mothers touch and how much I missed her " I'm so happy your her honey and don't be afraid to come to me, I don't care what it is" she stepped back and smiled at me I wiped my tear filled eyes nodding my head "thank you" Alice was next she hugged me as well telling me how happy she was to have a sister all I could think was this is just to good to be true.

Emmett was next picking me up in a bear hug and spinning around before he put me back on my feet, the whole damn room was spinning Edward wrapped his arm a round me chuckling "Emmett you be careful with her" Esmé scolded him, He made a pout face " I was just welcoming her momma" she smiled I know but you don't know your strength some time honey" that made him happy as he walked past Esmé kissing her on the cheek before going into another room "Emmett STAY OFF THE COOKIES!" she yelled "BUT Mom!" he whined "NO I SAID" laughing my ass off I trying so hard not too, jasper nodded to me from his seat playing a video game Emmett came back into the room pouting like a big ass kid I was laughing so hard I had Edward & Esmé laughing too.

"Dinner will be done with in an hour but Bella if your hungry please help yourself to a snack, Emmett turned was about ready to say something but Esmé gave him an evil eye, so he just turned back around and joined jasper in a video game, Esmé shook her head and rolled her eyes "got to love him, anyway Edward take her in to the kitchen, Bella don't be afraid to help yourself your part of the family now"

"Thank you so much Esmé" she nodded her head and sat down on the sofa, Edward walked me into the kitchen and pulled a stool out for me, I sat down as he look around "do you want some cookies and milk or fruit or-"

"what kind of fruit" I asked

"we have watermelon, grapes, apples, orange's"

"how about a bit of every thing" he nodded and pulled out all the fruit, put so much a side and put the rest back in the fridge, he washed it, cut it all up and into two bowls for us, he sat mine in front of me then he leaned in as if to kiss my cheek I turned my head so he'd kissed my lips instead when he pulled slowly away I looked into his bright green eyes "thank you" he smiled so beautifully at me it took my breath away.

"you are most welcome love" he pulled out the stool next to me and sat his bowl down, then snapped his finger and went back over to the fridge pulled out a can of whipped cream and walked over to me as soon as he took his seat next to me I snatched the whipped cream from his hand and put a good bit over my fruit then sprayed some in my mouth and moaned.

Edward started laughing at me, so I pulled his head back by his hair, when he gasped in shock I sprayed it in his mouth too, I was startled by Emmett's booming laughter as he watched us from the door way "feisty much Bella, you like kinky stuff huh?" I was blushing so bad I ducked my head into Edwards chest, they both laughed at my embarrassment " It's okay love I don't mind if you get kinky with me Emmett always tell's me that's the best way " Edward whispered to me, Emmett nodded his head in agreement before he walked back into the living room.

"My dad should be home from the hospital in a bit, he's a doctor there and don't worry he will love you just like the rest of my family does " I smiled at him"you're really lucky you know" he nodded and looked at me sadly "Bella I want you to know that I love you and if you need to talk about your parents or any think at all you can go to any one of us, you really are a part of the family now we are ALL here for you" tears filled my eyes I nodded.

"thank you Edward I love everyone here and you have all made me so, so happy really and I will, I promise it is just hard for me to open up is all, he nodded and kissed me sweetly, we both ate our food and cleaned up after ourselves.

We decided to head back to Edwards room and just relax I was following him when every thing around me change, I stopped moving It was like my dream the night before I was in the woods again but this time I could see nice homes not to far away, then a rush of cold air hit my face and I turned around, not standing far behind me was that sick son of a bitch that attacked me and then came back and hurt my Edward,I panicked as he moved closer to me but he didn't even notice me he looked past me into one of the house windows.

I turned to see that, there was a beautiful blond-haired women standing at the window looking as if she was washing dishes, I panicked even more now 'fuck please no' I looked around me for anything to help me try to find her and I got a street sign west Conner's rd.

the rogue-vamp started moving close to her house and I crabbed out for him to try to stop him but I came out of what ever nightmare I was in Edward was next to me looking at me with worry in his eyes I was lying on his bed "what happened?"

" I don't know love but out of no where I felt you getting scared and you started shaking then you collapsed, I got to you before you hit the floor"

"Edward when that just happened I seen that rogue vampire again and he was looking at a cream-colored house, there was a young women in that house blond, very pretty, the street sign, I seen a street sign, fuck what was it" Edward grabbed my hand, told me to take a deep breath and close my eyes I did as he asked and I thought hard Conner... west Conner's rd, I said it out loud to Edward and I also told him about my dream the night before too, and how I think there are more than just one rogue vamp attacking these people.

Edward called Alice and told her every thing I said and he also told her to in-form the others on whats going on, he then curled up in his bed with me and wrapped me in his arms close to his chest I smiled " I feel so safe here Edward" I looked up into his eyes "here in your arms" he kissed me passionately " I will always protect you love always, get some sleep Bella you look exhausted, I will never leave you,your my mate, my world, my one true love" I feel asleep to his sweet words and soft kisses "I love you Edward" I whispered

"I love you to Bella forever" my dreams was peaceful it was about my parents and I fishing out on my dads boat with him, mom just soaking up the sun. " look daddy look I got one"

"well reel it in baby girl it might be a biggin, if it's a nice size I'll give you a dollar"

"your on daddy" it was small but dad gave me the dollar any way, then it switch to Edward and his family very nice dreams.

when I woke up Edward was gone so I decided to go and find him, I walked down stairs and everyone was in the living room, Edward noticed me from his spot and stood as did a blond-haired - older version of Edward, I walked forward and greeted him Carlisle was just as sweet as the rest of Edwards family I sat down next to Edward as they talked over my dream Alice called it a premonitions and side that her jasper and Emmett will go and check things out I described every thing the best I could and told them about the girl in danger and what she looked like, then they all left.

Carlisle and Esmé went of to their room as did Edward and I after eating Esme's wonderful food I was so stuffed.

Edward pick out a funny movie for us to watch as we waited for Alice's phone call, when Edwards cell did go off we both jumped " Alice? so you got the girl, okay I call him now, see ya when you guys get here.

"Edward"

"they got the girl love, just in the nick of time too" relief washed through me Edward dialed his dad and told him what Alice said then we all waited down stairs for them to arrive.

**next chapter is Alice -Jasper's and Emmett's pov **


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's pov**

After I got off the phone with Edward I rounded up my two boys and we set out to find this victim in Bella's premonition, after I filled Emmett and Jasper in we jumped in my car and drove around for almost 3 hrs before we found the rd sign Bella seen, I parked my car around the corner and jumped out then fled into the woods around the houses, with Emmett and Jasper hot on my heels.

When we where fully covered by the trees, all three of us changed into our other form and started tracking down any rogue vamp's we came a crossed, the sun had already set, and it was getting darker by the minuet " shouldn't be long now boy's" they both nodded in agreement.

**Jasper pov **

trailing behind My lady and Em, I picked up on a nasty sent, recognizing it from Bella's home and on Edward, I took off running the closer I got, the more my noise burned from the foul odor, Alice came up fast behind me as did Emmett, then there was a scream that pierced through the night, I could feel pain,fear, and death over-riding my emotions, I growled at Emmett and told him to go on a head and hurry.

**Emmett's pov **

I ran as fast as I could when I entered a clearing, there on the ground in front of me was the nasty fucker over top of the women fighting to rip her pants off as she cried under him, he bit her making her scream out in pain my blood boiled, I ran up on him, he was so distracted with his prey to even notice me I broke his neck with my powerful jaws and then ripped off his arms and legs, my claws ripped into his groin area, Alice changed back to her human form and ran over to the girl.

when I was finished tearing the fucker to shreds I changed back into my human form too,as did Jasper both of us torched the fucker's remains on fire so he would never come back again.

I went over to Alice and helped her she had deep wounds and was unconscious, Em she is losing a lot of blood we need to get her back to Carlisle now,I picked up the girl gently, I felt sorry for her when she whimpered in pain, I told her she was safe now and that we are here to help.

when we got back to Alice's car, I sat in the back seat holding the girl in my arms, she was beautiful and I felt the needed to protect her,she's so fragile.

I needed to know her, I wanted her to live, she has to make it, my feelings for this girl was so new, I love all women but what I was feeling for this girl was un like any thing I ever felt before and it scared me.

when we got back to the house I carried her in side and into my dad's office, he went right to work on her as the rest of us waited patiently as possible my mom sat down next to me "you okay Em ?" I shrugged my shoulders " I don't know I am so worried about her and I don't even know her"

"oh honey... look you have always liked the ladies,as you so nicely put it" she chuckled" well maybe this one is spacial, she could even be your mate" I didn't know what to say to that, my mom patted me on the my hand " every thing will be fine honey you'll see" I smiled at her "thanks mom"

20 minutes later my dad came out saying she was going to be okay, but she does have a broken leg, laceration a crossed her arms and stomach, plus bruising over all she will be fine.

Alice, Esmé dear can you two get her cleaned up and changed into something comfy please, Emmett go help, she will be staying in your room till she get's better, so I suggest you clean that pig sty you call a bed room son, I rolled my eyes at him before I went into his office and picked the girl up, then carryed her into my room and put her in the middle of my bed.

As Alice and my mom cleaned the girl up, I was picking up dirty clothes, trash and other things off my floor "finished" I looked around my room it looked pretty good "Emmett hon go get some clean sheet while we change her clothes" I did what she asked

when I came back I handed the sheet set and all to Alice, she told me to pick the girl up and hold her so they could make the bed, I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the beautiful angel.

I picked her up and held her as gently as possible she was all bandaged up, along with a cast on her leg, it hurt to see her like this, I wanted to kill that fucking monster again and again for what he did to her and almost did to Bella.

I was deep in thought when my angels eyes fluttered and then opened slowly, she looked up at me and gasped I heard her heart rate pick up so I looked into her deep blue eyes and told her she was safe now "we found you and saved you, the thing that attacked you is gone, your safe, she nodded and started crying hard, it ripped my heart out, I held her close to my body and rocked her back and forth like a small frightened child.

"Emmett the bed's done" my mom's voice came from some where in the room, I walked over to my bed and sat her in it, but she had her lil arms tight around my neck and wasn't letting go, so I sat down on the bed next to her and just held her in my arms, I looked around my room and noticed Alice and mom already left us.

When she stopped crying, I looked down at her and seen her looking up at me, I smiled at her "I'm Emmett what's your name?"

she smiled back "I'm Rosalie... my friends call me rose"

"that is a very pretty name Rosalie, may I ask you what was the last thing you remember?" she nodded and stared off into space " um... I had a long day at work, I pulled up to my house and was about to go in side, there was a noise and I went around the back of my house and something big grabbed me and slammed my head into the side of the house" she looked at me and shrugged her shoulders "every thing went dark after that"

I smiled at her and told her part of what happened when I arrived didn't want to tell her too much and she run away from me screaming, so I'm going to take it slow and let her get to know me first then tell her about our family secret.

"thank you Emmett for getting there when you did" I smiled at her and told her it was a pleasure, she had a cute blush on her cheeks and she looked away shyly "um so what now do I go home?"

"you can if you like or you can stay here in my room and rest, I will love to help plus my dads a doctor so he can keep an eye on you as well" she smiled sweetly I would really like that, I just don't want to be a burden for you or your family"

I shook my head "I would really like for you to stay so I can help you get better Rose" she nodded and gave me a hug "thank you Emmett so much" I hugged her back and told her to try and get some rest, she asked if I could stay with her and I nodded like an idiot, this girl already has me wrapped around her lil fingers and she don't even know it, I smiled and feel asleep holding my Rose.

**Next will be Bella's pov hope everyone likes it enjoy **


End file.
